Le pari
by ticoeur
Summary: Il faut éviter de trop boire... surtout des trucs extra-terrestre... slash McShep...
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà ce que donne mon cerveau farfelu...  
Je regardais le premier des "Pirates des Caraïbes" tout en me tricotant un gilet, quand j'ai eu cette idée.

J'ai résisté quand même une heure avant de me rendre compte qu'heureusement que je l'avais déjà vu (le film), parce que j'aurais bien été incapable de le raconter !  
Enfin bref... j'ai fini par lâcher mon tricot, lâcher la télé des yeux et mettre mon PC sur mes genoux, afin de me mettre à taper furieusement sur les touches...

Voilà ce que ça donne...  
Soyez indulgent, je l'ai fini à 2h30 du mat...

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash McShep

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages présents dans cette histoire ne m'appartient. Il n'y a que cette idée folle qui m'a pris le chou un soir et qui ne peut qu'être à moi.

**Résumé :** Faut éviter de trop boire... surtout des trucs extra-terrestre !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Le pari...**

-Oh bon sang ma tête... Geignit une voix.

Quelque chose, de vivant sans aucun doute possible, se mit à gigoter à côté de la voix.

-C'est pas la peine de crier comme ça... Se plaignit le "gigoteur".

-'a pas crié...

Le possesseur de la première voix fit une tentative pour ouvrir un œil.

... chose qu'il regretta aussitôt !

-Ahhhh ! Fermez les rideaux ! S'exclama t-il en posant son bras en travers de ses yeux.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il sentit une main taper plutôt durement sur ses cuisses.

-La ferme ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser !

-C'est pas la peine de crier ! Et en plus, ça fait mal ! Répondit d'une voix plaintive le pauvre frappé.

-Pas autant qu'à mes oreilles... pitié... parle moins fort...

Le bras se souleva et les yeux essayèrent de rester ouverts, malgré la luminosité parfaitement insupportable pour les pauvres petites mirettes !

-Oh bon sang ma tête...

-Déjà dit... tu t'répètes... Marmonna la "chose" vautrée contre lui.

-Pousse toi, t'es lourd...

-Veux pas bouger... mal au crâne...

-Moi aussi, mais faut que j'me lève...

-Pour faire quoi ?

-J'ai la tête comme une pastèque, j'ai dû picoler comme un trou, maintenant, faut que j'évacue. Ça te suffit, ou il te faut un dessin ? Ronchonna John.

-J'vais vomir... Répondit Rodney.

C'est le genre de phrase qui a tendance à remettre les idées en place très vite !

Et avant que le scientifique ne risque de mettre sa menace à exécution, John se leva aussi vite que le peu de sang circulant dans ses artères pleines d'alcool le lui permettait.

C'est un peu chancelant qu'il réussit, on ne sait par quel miracle, à se lever et à se diriger aussi vite qu'il put, et sans se bouffer le montant de la porte, vers la salle d'eau. Enfin, il espérait que c'était la porte de la salle d'eau...

Son sens de l'orientation était quelque peu perturbé par la quantité astronomique de ce qu'il avait bu la veille.

Mais pourquoi avait-il autant bu ?

Une main sur lui-même et l'autre fermement accrochée au lavabo juste à côté des toilettes, il se soulagea, tout en se demandant pour quelle raison il s'était mis dans cet état.

Une fois finit ce qu'il avait à faire, et qui lui avait fait un bien fou, il s'approcha du lavabo et leva doucement, mais alors très doucement, la tête.

Si il n'avait pas subi un entraînement digne de ce nom, et qui lui avait appris à garder son sang froid en toute circonstance, John aurait sans doute poussé un cri en se voyant dans le miroir.

Complètement décoiffé, mais ça, même si il le voulait, sa tignasse brune faisait de toute façon ce qu'elle voulait, et pas ce que "lui" voulait, il regardait ses superbes yeux rouges...

... Décalqué.

... Il avait une tronche de déterré.

Machinalement, il ouvrit le robinet et passa ses mains dessous. Il s'aspergea le visage et se redressa un peu.

Y'a pas à dire, ça faisait du bien un peu d'eau froide !

Après s'être essuyé, il sortit de la salle de bain et se figea.

-Bah quoi ? S'exclama Rodney en le fixant.

... Ou plutôt, en essayant. Lui aussi, avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts !

-Pourquoi vous êtes nu ? Demanda John, revenant au vouvoiement.

-J'te signale que toi aussi, t'es à poil ! Rétorqua Rodney.

Le militaire baissa les yeux et constata, non sans se mettre à rougir, qu'effectivement, il était aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance !

Ses mains voltigèrent très vite devant la partie de son anatomie qu'il jugeait décidément trop intime pour que même un ami la voie !

-C'est un peu tard, tu crois pas ? Marmonna Rodney en se recouchant précautionneusement.

-Comment ça trop tard ? Demanda John en pâlissant.

-Tu te rappelles pas ?

Faisant travailler ses méninges à la vitesse de l'éclair, pardon, plutôt d'un escargot asthmatique, il fouilla désespérément dans sa mémoire, afin de se rappeler ce qui l'avait amené à être tout nu, dans la même chambre que Rodney, et en plus dans le même lit !

Parce qu'il venait bien de se lever du lit, non ?

Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, et enfin, vit des vêtements, qu'il espérait être les siens, à côté du lit.

Du côté de Rodney.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda John.

-Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

Pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, John hocha la tête en grimaçant.

Bon sang ! Il avait une gueule de bois d'enfer et il se rappelait même pas pourquoi !

-Hier, la partie de poker... Commença Rodney.

Les mains toujours devant lui, John s'approcha du lit et s'assit en gémissant.

-Ça va ? Demanda gentiment Rodney.

-Non ! J'ai mal au crâne... Gémit le militaire.

Le scientifique se redressa légèrement et posa sa main sur le bras de John.

-T'es pas le seul ! Va chercher deux verres d'eau...

-Pourquoi faire ?

Sans répondre, Rodney ouvrit un tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit un tube.

-Aspirine...

Obéissant, le militaire se leva et revint aussi vite qu'il put avec deux verres d'eau. Notant au passage que Rodney en profitait pour le mater !

Fataliste, de toute façon il avait les mains occupées, il haussa les épaules et en tendit un à Rodney, qui en échange lui donna deux comprimés.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda soudainement John.

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche ! Répliqua Rodney en se rallongeant.

-Pas moi ! Je suis le chef militaire, j'ai des responsabilités !

-Et bien heureusement que tes hommes ne t'ont pas vu comme ça ! De toute façon, on a une journée de congé, alors tu as le temps de t'en remettre...

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Après la sortie d'avant-hier, Woolsey nous a accordé une journée de congé. On a réussi une superbe négociation avec les habitants de P6X890, alors il nous a remercié en...

-Ah oui... ça je m'en souviens ! Mais ça me dit pas pourquoi on est... vous et moi...

-Ecoute... on a passé la soirée ensemble, avec Ronon et Teyla, et on a joué au poker...

John écoutait attentivement, toujours debout à côté du lit et Rodney allongé au bord.

-... et c'est là que j'ai lancé le pari...

-Un pari ?

Jamais John n'avait autant regretté d'avoir bu. Pourtant, il tenait l'alcool d'habitude, mais là...

-Oui... Ronon avait ramené de cette planète agricole une espèce de tord boyau local, et t'as voulu y goûter...

Oh bon sang ! Il se rappelait, maintenant !

Ça lui avait arraché les trippes ! Mais comme Teyla avait l'air de boire ça comme du petit lait, pour éviter de passer pour une poule mouillée, il avait bu et encaissé sans rien dire !

Pourtant, il avait l'impression, à chaque gorgée, de boire de l'acide chlorhydrique !

Il poussa un petit gémissemen et se laissa "tomber" doucement sur le lit.

-Et j'ai gagné un superbe mal de crâne...

Rodney passa une main douce sur son bras.

-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment rien d'autre ?

John se tourna doucement vers lui, en évitant soigneusement de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le corps nu de celui-ci...

Puis il se sentit doucement mais fermement attiré vers lui.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que...

-Je vais t'aider à te souvenir...

Et une bouche chaude et incroyablement douce se plaqua sur la sienne. Une bouche dont la langue força doucement le passage et l'envahit de sa présence...

C'est l'effet de l'alcool, qui avait amoindri ses réflexes et qui faisait que John ne se débattait pas...

C'est sans doute aussi les effets de l'alcool, qui le faisait s'allonger sans complexe sur Rodney...

Et toujours ce satané alcool qui lui donnait envie de plus qu'un simple baiser...

Et Rodney posa ses mains sur les fesses du militaire, l'encourageant à aller plus loin...

John ne rencontra aucune résistance, quand il écarta doucement les jambes du scientifique...

... Pas plus quand il s'immisça en lui doucement, après que Rodney lui ai demandé crûment de le prendre...

Et après plusieurs minutes de fougue amoureuse, l'alcool s'étant presque entièrement dissipé de leur corps, ils se laissèrent enfin aller au plaisir en gémissant tendrement dans le cou de l'autre...

oOoOo

-J'étais bourré…je dois être encore bourré...

-T'es sûr ?

John se tourna vers Rodney, un peu embarrassé...

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-John... pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ?

-Mais je t'ai quand même... enfin, j'ai...

-Tu as quoi ?

John soupira fortement.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire !

-Oui, mais je veux que tu le dises ! Insista Rodney.

Sans le regarder, John lâcha.

-J'ai couché avec toi...

-Bah voilà ! C'était pas si difficile, si ?

-Mais enfin ! On était amis !

-Parce qu'on ne l'est plus ? S'étonna Rodney.

John se mit sur le côté, et se pencha vers lui.

-Mais on a couché ensemble ! Et pas qu'une fois, en plus !

-Et alors ? Ça change rien pour moi ! C'est pas parce qu'on a fait l'amour qu'on a plus le droit de se parler !

-Tu en parles comme si ça ne te dérangeait pas !

-Parce que c'est le cas !

Rodney se redressa un peu et fixa John.

-Je ne regrette absolument rien. Et tu peux mettre ça sur le dos de ce qu'on a bu hier, moi, j'étais parfaitement conscient de ce que j'ai fait... ou presque ! Par contre, là, je rêve de prendre une douche...

Le scientifique s'assit sur le lit et se leva, en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta John.

-Un peu mal aux fesses...

Le militaire se mit à rougir furieusement en se recouchant rapidement, ce qui fit rire Rodney qui marchait doucement...

oOoOo

Allongé, ou plutôt étalé, John se demandait bien pour quelle raison ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Etonnant... très étonnant...

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait couché avec Rodney cette nuit, et encore tout à l'heure, et que rien que le fait d'y penser, et bien...

Il en avait encore envie !

Il baissa les yeux sur cette partie de lui qui avait décidé d'être particulièrement en forme, même après que son propriétaire ait picolé comme un trou !

Il soupira en se callant entre les deux oreillers, quand il entendit chantonner.

Rodney chantait sous la douche ?

Ah Rodney... ces yeux bleus si expressifs, alors qu'il gémissait sous lui...

-Oh bon sang...

John se leva, bien décidé à faire comprendre à son traitre de corps que c'était sa tête, et non sa... qui commandait !

Il s'approcha de la salle d'eau, entrouvrit la porte et...

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider...

Bouche bée devant le scientifique, il resta droit comme un piquet.

-Allez... viens... Chuchota Rodney en le tirant par la main.

En bon militaire qu'il était, John obéit et entra dans la cabine que Rodney referma derrière lui.

Les paroles étant inutiles, Rodney s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa légèrement avant de se retourner et de plaquer ses mains sur le mur, offrant sans aucune honte, ses reins délicieusement cambrés...

Hypnotisé par cette vision, John tendit la main et caressa délicatement le corps tendu devant lui. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se colla à celui-ci, et fit sentir toute la puissance de son désir à un Rodney qui en gémit d'impatience...

Sans attendre, les mains crispées d'anticipation, il s'enfonça doucement dans son amant...

Ils gémirent à l'unisson...

John s'obligea à rester stoïque, malgré la furieuse envie qu'il avait de bouger, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas lui infliger la moindre douleur...

Rodney se redressa et, tournant la tête, il quémanda un baiser, que John s'empressa de lui donner.

Ce fut le déclic...

Les vas et viens commencèrent doucement, tendrement...

L'eau chaude coulait sur leurs corps enflammés...

Ils étaient bien...

Puis Rodney se pencha de nouveau en avant, se cambrant encore plus...

... John faillit jouir sur le champ !

Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe de cette façon...

-Caresse toi...

Surpris, Rodney hésita un instant.

-S'il te plait... caresse toi...

La voix, à la fois tendre et impérieuse, lui ôta toute envie de refus. Il enroula sa main droite autour de lui et commença à se masturber doucement.

John sourit, et sans cesser ses mouvements de reins, glissa sa main droite sur celle de Rodney qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

-J'ai juste envie de voir l'effet que ça te fait...

Et il vit...

Rodney fut emporté par un plaisir démentiel. De sentir John en lui, et leurs deux mains autour de lui, il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort...

John se demandait si il avait réellement bien fait de faire ça...

Il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps non plus...

Le scientifique craqua le premier et cria...

Sentir les muscles intimes de Rodney se resserrer autour de lui lors de l'orgasme, fut plus que John put supporter...

Il lâcha brusquement Rodney, et reposa ses deux mains sur ses hanches...

Il voulait jouir...

Et les gémissements de pur plaisir qui sortait de la bouche de son amant vinrent à bout de sa résistance.

Un coup de rein plus fort... plus loin... et...

L'explosion...

oOoOo

-Là, j'arrête... j'en peux plus...

-Moi non plus!

-Mais moi, je vais pas pouvoir me lever avant un bon moment ! Se plaignit Rodney.

-Tu as mal ? Demanda John d'une petite voix.

Rodney leva sa tête qu'il avait posée sur le torse de John.

-Cette nuit, ce matin, et encore là... tu es infatigable ! J'ai même eu du mal à venir jusqu'au lit !

-T'avais qu'à pas m'allumer comme ça...

-Peut-être... mais tu changes d'avis comme de chemise mon colonel...

-C'est de ta faute, McKay... tu es trop doué dans un lit...

-Y'a pas que dans un lit... Murmura Rodney.

-Tu pouvais dire non !

-Non, je crois pas, non. Le pire, c'est que j'avais aucune envie de dire non...

-Je suis désolé...

Se soulevant un peu, Rodney plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera ton tour et tu verras !

-Tu veux qu'il y ait une prochaine fois ?

-Pourquoi, pas toi ?

John poussa légèrement Rodney à s'allonger et se pencha sur lui.

-Si... je crois bien que si... et au fait, c'était quoi, ce pari ?

Rodney posa ses mains sur les joues de John, l'attira à lui, et chuchota contre ses lèvres.

-On s'en fout un peu, non ?

**oOoOo**

**Fin...**

**oOoOo**

Alors ?

Bien... pas bien...  
Reviews ou pas ?

_Et merci de me lire..._

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


	2. note

Ceci n'est pas une suite, mais juste une pitite note, que je vais poster, afin de remercier les personnes qui ont laissé une review, mais pas laissé d'adresse mail...

Pour les autres, j'espère que vous avez bien reçu mes remerciements...

Alors voilà, merci à :

-**Nico** ! Je désespère vraiment de voir qu'un jour, ton pseudo sera souligné en bleu, ce qui me permettra enfin de te répondre en direct ! Merci d'avoir abandonné tes révisions pour lire une de mes fics ! Même si c'est pô bien, pô bien du tout ! Et je te souhaite un bon gros M*** pour tes partiels ! Merci !

-**Madison2a** ! Toi, avec un pseudo pareil, tu dois être une fille ! Et il me semble que c'est la première fois que j'ai l'honneur de lire une review de toi sur une de mes fics ! Merci à toi !

Par contre, je suis désolée, mais il faudra que tu continues à stresser, parce que le pari, et bien c'est un truc... mais quoi... en fait... j'en sais rien... Comme ça, ça te laisse la porte ouverte à tout ce que tu veux bien croire ! Merci à toi !

* * *

Je ne fais plus le décompte des "mise en favoris" de cette fic !  
Mais ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de vous, lectrices qui êtes passées par là...  
(Parce qu'avec vos pseudos, j'en ai déduis que vous étiez des "elle")

Lire une histoire, l'apprécier et le faire savoir à l'auteur est très gratifiant pour celui-ci.  
Ça lui donne du courage pour en écrire d'autre, et du point de vue personnel, ça fait un bien fou !  
Je ne peux pas vous obliger à le faire (et je ne vois pas comment je pourrai d'ailleurs !), mais pensez à ce que vous ressentiriez si vous aviez plein de lecteurs et aucune reviews pour vos fics...  
Ce qui n'est heureusement pas mon cas pour cette histoire, et j'en suis bien contente !


End file.
